As Séries de Inspiração
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Rachel descobre algo único sobre sua relação com Quinn, que as leva a um caminho muito diferente do que haviam esperado. - TRADUÇÃO!
1. Inspiração

**Inspiração**

Rachel batia a ponta de sua caneta rosa pink com glitter na lateral da mesa, sem prestar atenção no professor na frente da sala de aula. Tudo bem, isso era mentira – ela estava prestando atenção. Em circunstâncias normais ela não se deixaria distrair por qualquer coisa (notas altas apenas facilitariam ainda mais sua inscrição em Julliard, afinal), mas ela tinha uma emergência nas mãos que não poderia esperar. O futuro do Glee Glub estava em jogo.

_Eu preciso de uma música para as Regionais e rápido. Eu sei que Sr. Shuester gosta de mudar nossas canções nos últimos cinco minutos antes de subirmos ao palco – o que não é um obstáculo para mim, já que tenho uma enorme variedade de músicas perfeitamente polidas em meu repertório, embora isso não ajude em nada meus companheiros de equipe – desta vez eu gostaria de estar preparada. Então irei surpreender a todos... quando finalmente escrever algo._

_Ugh, não há nada para escrever! Eles dizem 'escreva sobre o que você sabe' e minha vida é 'um saco e entediante' segundo Santana. Ainda assim... Finn estava certo. Se eu conseguir escrever uma música fantástica e apresenta-la para todos – sem admitir que eu a escrevi, claro; não posso permitir que eles se desinteressem antes mesmo de ouvirem – posso provar que escrever canções originais é o único modo de vencer os Warblers. Eles possuem Kurt, pelo amor de Deus. Sério, nosso clube não deveria superestima-los – especialmente com ele em seu arsenal. Eu não vou arriscar perder as Regionais este ano._

_Então eu preciso de uma música._

_Quinn estava usando uma tiara azul hoje, que bonitinho. Eu prefiro a vermelha ou a preta em seus cabelos por causa do contraste, e a amarela realmente realça sua cor – do cabelo, não da pele; pastel é muito pálido para a pele dela – mas azul bebê lhe cai perfeitamente bem. Eu me pergunto quantas ela deve ter. Eu tenho apenas algumas apenas para emergências, quando meu cabelo está – oh, Meu Deus! Quinn Fabray, você é um gênio_!

* * *

><p><em>The Inspiration<em> Series **por**_ FerryBerry_, **é uma short-fic de quatro capítulos. Já está completamente traduzida e por isso não vai demorar a ser atualizada - um presente para quem está _esperaaaaando_ minhas outras atualizações. Essa tradução é muito fofa e... eu só achei que seria legal traduzi-la. BJS!**


	2. Mais Inspiração

**Mais Inspiração**

Não era como se Rachel tivesse lido de propósito. Honestamente, seria quase impossível para qualquer pessoa que estivesse sentada ao lado de Quinn Fabray na aula de História, enquanto a garota anotava a lição de casa em seu caderno. E graças ao mapeamento de assentos pelo primeiro nome, aquela pessoa era ela. Ajudava o fato de que seu foco se desviava mais uma vez no problema mais que irritante sobre sua canção original não escrita, e por falar nisso, seu bloqueio mental quanto ao assunto.

Embora sua primeira tentativa tenha agradado Brittany, mas rapidamente tenha sido rejeitada por Finn, Rachel percebeu que cantar sobre tiaras não era o bastante... para uma competição regional. Então ela estava novamente a procura de uma nova idéia, o que levava a uma tampa de caneta mastigada e divagações mentais, o que inevitavelmente levara seu olhar para as letras maiúsculas sob a palavra sábado na agenda de Quinn: "VISITA DA CONNIE!"

Levaram aproximadamente trinta minutos para Rachel descobrir a quem ela estaria se referindo.

Constance Fabray, antiga: capitã das Cheerios, presidente do Clube do Celibato, presidente de classe, oradora oficial do último ano, Rainha de Boas-Vindas e Rainha do Baile do McKinley High School. Uma pressão um pouco pequena demais para uma irmã mais jovem, ela pensava. Talvez fosse por isso que Quinn se encontrava um pouco acima dos colegas que eram os mais velhos – responsável, reservada, trabalhadora, notas altas – em vez dos mais novos. A pressão de ser tão boa quanto, ou melhor, que um irmão deveria ser terrível, e não poderia ter ajudado quando ficou grávida. Noah idiota.

_Eu espero que Quinn tenha conseguido manter uma relação amigável com seus parentes, ainda que no ano passado tenha ficado sem teto, o que mais pareceu um ano com um sinal de 'Perigo À Frente'. Ainda assim... essa visita pode ser a abertura para uma reconciliação entre Quinn e sua irmã. A traição semi-recente de seu pai na forma de um caso incrivelmente hipócrita pode ter oferecido às duas um terreno em comum para retornarem a proximidade que tinham quando mais jovens._

_Ou ao menos eu espero que tenham tido. _

_Eu gostaria de ter tido uma irmã para brigar e fazer as pazes enquanto crescíamos. Talvez não tivesse sido tão – OH, Meu Deus de novo! Quinn Fabray, brilhante e linda garota, você fez isso de novo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte da série.<strong>


	3. Ainda Mais Inspiração

**Ainda Mais Inspiração**

Rachel estava nervosa. Era uma emoção perfeitamente natural, é claro. Ela, Rachel Berry, estava prestes a se aproximar e falar com Quinn Fabray. Ela tinha todo o direito de se sentir enjoada e ter as mãos úmidas por isso, especialmente considerando a última conversa entre as duas – aquela que acabara com suas esperanças de ter uma amizade após trabalharem juntas ao escrever uma canção original.

Mas esta era Rachel Berry, e esperança, mesmo que tenha sido momentaneamente despedaçada, muitas vezes afastada com uma intensidade assustadora, ainda era a ultima que morria. Era o que ela estava pensando enquanto caminhava até Quinn parada perto de seu armário, guardando os livros após as aulas da tarde antes de finalmente poder ir para casa.

"Quinn," Rachel disse firmemente, e a loira pulou assustada, antes de apertar a ponte do nariz, visivelmente aborrecida.

"Rachel..." ela suspirou por trás da mão, abaixando-a momentos depois para olhar para a diva. "Eu vou comprar para você um colar com um sino."

A boca de Rachel se contorceu. "Eu não vejo como isso poderia ser uma solução agradável para ninguém. Eu pensei que a maioria das pessoas já acha que eu faço barulho o bastante; um sino dificilmente seria–"

"Você quer alguma coisa, ou você simplesmente veio até aqui para me dar um ataque cardíaco e me fazer desejar ser surda?" ela interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Oh, sim. Há algo de grande importância que eu preciso dizer, e possivelmente discutir com você." Ela respondeu, voltando ao assunto inicial.

"Certo..." a outra fez um gesto impaciente, pedindo para continuar.

"Durante o período de minha pesquisa à procura da perfeita canção original para ser executada nas Regionais, um curioso padrão chamou minha atenção e eu simplesmente não pude ignorá-lo, e depois de grande esforço em investigações e reflexões sobre o tema, eu cheguei à conclusão de que você é minha musa."

Quinn piscou.

"Entenda, eu fui capaz de compor completamente um total de três números desde nossa primeira votação sobre o assunto, e cada um foi inspirado em você. 'Minha Tiara' deveria ser bem óbvia; você está usando uma agora. 'Filha Única' foi estimulada pelo vislumbre de uma anotação em sua agenda sobre a próxima visita de sua irmã, e 'Get It Right', bem, tem sido o maior triunfo da minha carreira na adolescência, ao lado de 'Don't Rain On My Parade', e eu devo isso tudo a você e a nossa discussão reconhecidamente tensa no auditório. É bastante claro que pensamentos sobre e especialmente interações com você me permitiram ser criativa, o que me leva a conclusão já mencionada. Você é minha musa."

Quinn levou um momento, lambendo os lábios e piscando novamente. "Hum... certo..."

Rachel sorriu. "Excelente! Eu fiquei com medo de você aceitar essa idéia com dificuldade." Ela clareou a garganta e, não dando tempo para Quinn interromper, continuou num tom sério. "Agora, aqui está a parte que eu gostaria de discutir. Já que você é minha musa, eu vou precisar de você por perto durante minha carreira, que será sem dúvida, lendária. Minha estimativa inicial é de que tudo isso pode durar os próximos 40 anos, já que pretendo escrever meu próprio musical assim que conseguir estrelar em um."

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram, mas ela não interrompeu.

Independentemente disso, Rachel levantou o que esperava ser uma mão que acalmaria a outra. "Eu sei o que você está pensando, e eu levei em consideração seus planos de vida. Eu sei que você esperava se acomodar em Lima com Finn e criar uma família, mas não existe nenhuma razão pela qual você deva se limitar Finn Hudson tanto quanto eu – existem muitos outros peixes no mar, como eles costumam dizer, e existem aproximadamente quatro milhões de peixes, er, homens para você em Nova York. Oito milhões se você decidir não se limitar ao sexo! E, se for mesmo o que você quer fazer, você pode se tornar uma agente imobiliária em Nova York. Quanto a Lima, eu sei que é nosso lar, mas honestamente, o nome Quinn Fabray é muito grande para uma cidade muito pequena." Ela sorriu e assentiu, satisfeita com seu raciocínio.

Quinn, no entanto, estava sacudindo a cabeça incrédula, o rosto vermelho de vergonha – Rachel sabia que não poderia ser de raiva, pois a loira não a olhava nos olhos. "Rachel, eu não poderia... eu não posso... quero dizer, Nova York é... mas eu não posso pag–"

"Oh, como eu sou boba!" ela rapidamente remexeu uma de suas pastas que estavam presas em seus braços e tirou uma pilha de papéis de dentro, que prontamente entregou a Quinn, que estava intrigada.

"O que é isso?"

"Bolsas de estudo elegíveis para as quais você pode se aplicar. Eu sei que você prefere não pensar nisso, mas eu inclusive encontrei algumas para adolescentes grávidas ou ex-grávidas – você não acreditaria na quantidade de apoio que existe para aquelas que estão ou estavam na sua situação em algumas comunidades! Eu também tomei nota sobre seu talento para arte, além das evidências na parede do banheiro feminino, e tomei a liberdade de notificar seu professor de Desenho Avançado de que você talvez precise enviar alguns de seus melhores trabalhos para a Comissão de Bolsas. Você é muito talentosa, Quinn; eu fiquei impressionada com seus esboços. E estou ciente de que estamos apenas na metade de nosso terceiro ano, mas aplicações iniciais deixam as faculdades ainda mais impressionadas. Além disso, quanto mais cedo você começar, mas bolsas você pode acumular! Oh! E também chequei alguns trabalhos de meio-expediente e descobri uma abertura muito conveniente na Oliver Garden. Se você estiver interessada, é claro, poderíamos começar uma poupança extra para seu fundo de universidade – tenho certeza de que sua mãe já tem um, mas se foi dividido ao meio pelo divórcio, você não precisaria se preocupar. Com o bom pagamento do Oliver Garden, estaríamos com esse dinheiro antes mesmo de perceber." Ela sorriu.

Quinn estava olhando para a pesada pilha de papéis em sua mão com uma expressão que Rachel achava difícil de ler. Apenas quanto ela respirou fundo e a luz do corredor fez brilhar a umidade no canto de seus olhos cor de avelã, que Rachel percebeu – e instantaneamente se desesperou.

"Isso tudo, é claro, com a sua total aprovação. Embora eu admita sentir a terrível perda sem minha musa no futuro, tenho certeza de que ainda assim seria um sucesso, então se você não quiser aceitar, eu posso entend-"

"Rachel." Sua mandíbula se fechou quando Quinn a olhou nos olhos, lágrimas não derramadas ainda brilhantes, mas ela se recusava a deixa-las cair, antes de apanhar a mão livre de Rachel com a sua. Ela olhou assustada com contato, e depois suspirou quando viu o rosto de Quinn se iluminar com um sorriso. Um sorriso de verdade. Rachel piscou. "Tudo bem."

Sua boca abriu novamente, um sorriso em resposta ameaçando aparecer. "Sério?"

Quinn assentiu, seu sorriso nunca hesitante. "Sério."

Rachel gritou. "Excelente! É claro, há muito a ser feito e planejado para nossa futura parceria como musa e artista, mas primeiro, acho que deveríamos celebra-la com um dueto para o Glee Club, certo?"

Quinn apertou sua mão e sorriu mais uma vez, dizendo apenas: "Como você quiser."

* * *

><p><strong>Terceira e penúltima parte da série.<strong>

**AGORA, para aqueles que curtem FORTE ACHELE, preparem o coração aqueles que ainda não viram este vídeo de uma entrevista sobre o Glee Live em 3D.** http: / / www . youtube. com/ watch? v= xpG2tyROp8Q . **Sem os espaços, claro. Eu vou tentar fazer uma breve tradução do que o repórter pergunta. **

**O MAIOR PAQUERADOR DO GLEE:**

**Reporter: **_Quem é o maior paquerador?_

**Heather: **_Maior paquerador? Dianna!_** (Risos de Kevin e Heather)**

**Harry: **_É. Grande D._

**Repórter: **_Grande D? Por quê?_

**Harry: **_Ela só faz assim_** (imita). **_Tudo bem, eu fico com a entrevista de 7 horas então..._

**Repórter: **_Então, eu acabei de sair da outra sala e perguntei quem era o maior paquerador no tour e adivinhem o que eles disseram?_

**Dianna e Naya: **_Cory_**.**

**Repórter: (Aponta para Dianna)**

**Dianna: **_Eeeeuuu? Por quêêêê?_

**Cory: **_Por que você achou que fosse eu?_

**Dianna: **_Por causa da piscina na MTV._

**Naya: **_É, na piscina. Ela acabou de tomar seu título._

**Cory: **_Ela acabou... Você acabou de roubar meu título!_

**Naya:**_ Isso é loucura, cara._

**Repórter: **_Aparentemente você faz uma coisa com seus olhos e assim você paquera as pessoas._

**Cory e Naya: **_Ooooohhhhhh!_

**Dianna: **_Ah, Deus. Eu nem sabia deixava isso subentendido_**.**

**Repórter: **_Vocês concordam com isso?_

**Cory: **_Eu não discordaria totalmente..._

**Dianna: **_AAAHHHHH...! Quer saber? Eu diria que sou muito carinhosa com as pessoas que eu amo, o que incluiria esses dois ótimos... moça e rapaz... ah... yeah_**... (Tenho certeza que ela teve a intenção de dizer 'Lea' de forma sutil). **_Acho que por estar longe da minha família eu só preciso de... abraços_**.**

**Repórter: **_Outra pergunta que eu fiz foi quem é o maior paquerador e aparentemente o maior paquerador é..._

**Amber: **_Cory_**.**

**Repórter: **_Bem, a resposta foi a Dianna._

**Chris, Amber e Jenna: (Olham para Lea ao mesmo tempo) **_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Lea: (Sorrisinho culpado e envergonhado, como se tivesse pensando 'Aquela é minha garota')**

**Repórter: **_Vocês concordam?_

**Amber: **_Ainda acho que é o Cory_**.**

**Chris: **_É, Cory_**.**

**Jenna: **_Precisamos de um balanço_**.**

**Lea: **_Cory é o nosso garoto virgem, ela pode ser a garota virgem_**.**

**Outros: **_É_**.**

**Caraaa, só vendo para entender a tensão. BJS, obrigada pelos reviews. Qualquer problema, procurem no YouTube com o nome 'The Biggest Glee Flirt - Achele'.**


	4. Mais Do Que Inspiração

**Mais Do Que Inspiração**

_P: Então você tem vivido com a artista em ascensão, Quinn Fabray, por quanto tempo? _

_R: Cinco anos agora. Sim, nós cumprimos o dever de ficarmos em dormitórios nas nossas diferentes universidades por dois anos, mas sempre planejamos morar juntas. _

_P: E como isso funciona?_

_R: [risos] Bem, contanto que ela não deixe cair tinta nos meus vinis, geralmente ficamos bem._

_P: Sabe, um monte de fãs lá fora acredita que grande parte de sua inspiração vem de Srta. Fabray. _

_R: Sim, é verdade. Eu devo tudo à ela [Quinn]. Ela é a razão pela qual estou aonde estou hoje. Ela é minha musa. [risos]._

Era a mesma pergunta em cada entrevista. Reformulada, talvez, mas Rachel sempre dava a mesma resposta com confiança em sua voz, sem nenhum indício de hesitação. Quinn percebia. O riso de menina sempre ecoando após a declaração 'minha musa' não indicava falta de sinceridade, também. Era uma piada secreta das duas, seu joguinho privado. Fazia Quinn se sentir especial de alguma forma, como Rachel vinha fazendo durante os últimos oito anos.

Quinn deixou um sorriso se abrir antes de olhar através do apartamento que habitava com a diva nos últimos cinco destes oito anos, olhando para a outra contemplativamente. Seus joelhos estavam dobrados até o peito, onde estava sentada no sofá verdade sob a lâmpada âmbar, uma pilha espessa de papéis descansando ao seu lado, enquanto ela lia e relia as falas que já havia memorizado uma semana antes, citando-as silenciosamente com seus lábios fartos. Sua testa franzia todas as vezes que pensava ter esquecido alguma coisa, voltando ao normal em concentração alguns segundos mais tarde. Quinn não podia deixar de sorrir agora.

Ela nunca pensou que seria capaz de aproveitar esta grande parte de Rachel Berry. Mesmo depois daquele dia quando Rachel disse que ela era sua musa e por isso, precisava mantê-la por perto, ela pensou que apenas receberia gratidão. Que provavelmente desapareceria em poucos anos. Ou assim ela pensava.

A verdade era que, aquele dia foi a melhor coisa que já acontecera para Quinn. Rachel se tornou não apenas sua salvadora, mas sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, sua líder de torcida pessoal. Quinn logo não poderia ter o bastante da garota que considerava ser sua primeira amiga de verdade, ao lado de Mercedes (como evidenciava o fato de estar no dormitório da diva todas as manhãs com café, bolinhos, e uma lista de apartamentos para alugar assim que janeiro começara). Também não levou muito tempo para Quinn descobrir que, quando Rachel Berry é sua amiga, não há nada que ela não faça por você. E fazia Quinn sentir como se não houvesse nada que ela não pudesse fazer. Ela estava certa de que era aquela confiança e felicidade que Rachel a inspirava que a trouxe até onde estava hoje – a abertura de sua própria galeria de arte seria na noite seguinte.

"Rach?"

"Mm?"

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

Os olhos castanhos de Rachel finalmente acomodaram sua total atenção na loira aninhada contra suas pernas, e ela rapidamente deixou seu roteiro de lado.

"Sim, claro. O que foi?" ela sorriu de forma encorajadora, e Quinn respirou fundo, suas mãos deslizando até o topo das coxas de Rachel, em uma massagem lenta.

"Bem..." ela limpou a garganta, olhos fechando por alguns segundos quando Rachel colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha num gesto reconfortante. "Nós vivemos juntas." Quinn percebeu a confusão nos olhos castanhos, mas Rachel apenas assentiu, sentindo a necessidade de silêncio. Quinn sorriu agradecida. "Nós cozinhamos uma para a outra; nós brigamos quando acaba o papel higiênico; nós deixamos lembretes para sabermos a programação uma da outra para o dia; nós temos encontros no jantar. Nós geralmente acabamos dormindo juntas, quer seja no sofá depois de um filme ou porque somos muito preguiçosas para atravessar o corredor. Eu sempre apareço em cada uma de suas performances, sou sempre sua acompanhante em seus eventos, e você vai a todas as aberturas de galerias e eventos que eu quero ir." Ela engoliu em seco, lambendo os lábios, respirado fundo. "Eu não tive um encontro em cinco anos; e você em dois. Entre minhas pinturas e seus shows, entrevistas e tapetes vermelhos, somos famosas o bastante agora para termos páginas de fãs na internet que acham que devemos apenas admitir nosso amor infinito uma pela outra e sairmos do armário logo. Nós nos tocamos o tempo todo. Quero dizer, quer seja de mãos dadas, mão no quadril, no ombro, tanto faz... eu não consigo parar de ficar perto de você, tocando você." Rachel piscou sem compreender, cabeça inclinada de tal modo que Quinn sabia ela estava ouvindo, mas ainda não entendia aonde queria chegar. A loira soltou um suspiro exasperado. "Rachel, somos praticamente casadas, só que sem os benefícios."

Cílios grossos cobriram os olhos castanhos rapidamente antes dos lábios rosados de Rachel formarem um 'o' quase perfeito. O estômago de Quinn caiu e ela parou de mover as mãos nas coxas de Rachel, mas não se afastou do calor dos braços de sua colega de quarto.

"Oh," Rachel finalmente disse. Ela mudou ligeiramente sua posição, olhos no roteiro ao seu lado enquanto seus dedos rapidamente remexiam as páginas. "Quinn, eu... eu sinto muito se não discutimos isso antes. Você quer... você quer se casar?" Quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos arregalados de Quinn, ela rapidamente tentou se corrigir. "Quero dizer, obviamente você não quer neste instante, você acabou de dizer que não tem um encontro em cinco anos. E-eu tenho tomado muito de seu tempo? Eu tenho impedido você de, como dizem, 'conhecer o mundo'? Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo se tenho feito isso, nunca foi minha intenção, mas claro que se você quiser seguir em frente, começar uma vida e uma família, eu fui boba de pensar que você gostaria de ficar aqui comigo e-e – pelo resto da sua vida, isso é ridículo; eu entendo se você quiser mais tempo para você mesma pa-para namorar e encontrar outro alguém – quero dizer, alguém – afinal, eu estou prestes a fazer 25 esse ano, que era o meu 'limite', então talvez nós duas devêsse-"

"Rachel!" Quinn suspirou, balançando a cabeça para a garota, agora, em silêncio. "Não é isso que eu estou dizendo. Você não entendeu aonde eu quero chegar."

Sua testa franziu, mas seu corpo relaxou um pouco. "O que você estava dizendo?"

Mais uma vez ela suspirou profundamente, apoiando-se contra as pernas da outra e acariciando novamente as coxas de Rachel, assim como seu tornozelo e a pele sensível abaixo das coxas bronzeadas. Ela foi recompensada com um gemido suave, reprimido. "Eu estou dizendo... que mesmo quando você me disse que eu era sua musa pela primeira vez e me ofereceu um modo de sair de Lima, eu pensei que você era maluca. Mas eu percebi... você estava me resgatando. Eu sempre vou dever isso à você."

"Quinn, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, depois de tudo o que você–" a outra rapidamente pressionou um dedo contra seus lábios carnudos, cortando efetivamente outro discurso.

"Deixe-me terminar," ela severamente ordenou, e quando teve certeza de que Rachel obedeceria, alisou o lábio inferior da morena, descendo a mão mais uma vez para a coxa da diva. "Estou dizendo que mesmo que eu tenha pensado que não seria capaz de agüentar alguns meses com você, muito menos 40 anos, agora eu nunca tenho tempo o bastante com você. Estou dizendo que enquanto eu possa ser sua musa para criatividade, você me inspira a ser melhor em tudo o que eu faço. Você é mais do que apenas inspiração para mim – você é tudo. Estou dizendo que mesmo que existam oito milhões de peixes no mar que é a cidade de Nova York, a única que eu quero está sentada bem na minha frente."

Sem surpresas, os grandes olhos castanhos de Rachel se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não fez nenhum movimento para afasta-las enquanto perguntava, baixinho, esperançosamente. "Sério?"

Quinn sorriu, alcançando sua mão e a apertando, dizendo simplesmente. "Sério."

Os joelhos de Rachel saíram debaixo de seu queixo, e antes que percebesse, seus braços estavam cheios de uma diva e seus lábios estavam – finalmente – sendo violados por um par de lábios fartos e celestes, que desapareceram momentos depois, provocando um gemido de decepção de Quinn.

Rachel sorriu. "Eu amo você, Quinn."

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Eu amo você, também. Agora volte já aqui." Ela disse num tom severo e brincalhão, imediatamente puxando Rachel de volta para onde queria que ela estivesse.

_Oh, meu Deus! Rachel Berry, você acabou de me 'inspirar' a convenientemente esquecer a data do seu aniversário. Parabéns, você fez 25 três meses mais cedo. Eu preciso de uma cama..._

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quarta e última parte das <strong>_Séries de Inspiração_**! Ah, eu adoro Faberrys fofas assim. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado e obrigada pelas reviews. BJS!**


End file.
